My mission
by The fairy elf
Summary: Lucy stared at the dragon slayer wondering what made everything this way...then she realised that she had started it and it was her fault.Natsu was thinking as well because he ignored the taunts from the ice Mage... (Nalu...please read and review) ... Set just after edolas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm quite new to the fan fiction but here is my third story excuse grammar and spelling errors. I decided to make this because I have read lots and written not many thought I should so bear with me it's written on my iPad...**

*Normal pov*

"LUUUUCY!,Lets go on a mission"Yelled the pink haired dragon slayer across the guild started looking around for a certain female blonde and he found her sitting in the corner of the guild motioning him over to her he obliged and smiled his white toothy grin and walked over to his partner.

He started to fill her in on the details of how to choose as according to him it was her choice as he picked last time according to Happy the talking blue in the background there was a large crash, it was the ice Mage of the guild Gray was trying to get away from a blue haired water Mage who stalking him saying under her breath thinking that he couldn't hear" Gray-sama I will not let you fall for love rival".But Unlucky for the ice Mage he had bumped into the queen of the fairies Titania as she was enjoyed a slice of strawberry cake which was now in a heap on the floor "My cake!"squeaked the surprised Titania followed by a loud "GRAYYYY!"A few minutes later the ice make Mage was knocked out cold against a wall.

The blue haired dragon slayer rushed to him to heal the pink haired dragon slayer was rolling on the floor laughing."Natsu,you're burning my foot"said the blonde with a glare that could rival Titania who was feared for her glares and punishment went someone upset her."Sorry Luce"uttered the pink hair Natsu between laughs

Lucy sighed as she grabbed the mission flyer from Natsu's hand and began to read over it."I am only coming because I have not rent money" Lucy said as she was already dreading the damage that the dragon slayer will reward for the mission was 500,000 jewels a few months ago she would've been thrilled to split that and get the 250,000 jewels but bowing Natsu she was unsure if they would be payed at all for the mission.

*TIMESKIP to that night*

"Bye everyone, see you at the train station at 8 Natsu",the blonde celestial Mage Lucy uttered as she trudged home that night."aww Luce can't we walk" said Natsu already going green with motion sickness." No it's a three day walk"

*Lucy pov*

Uhh the guild is so tiring but fun I guess. Time to relax with a bath...that was so relaxing.I walked over to my desk. In my towel and started writing to my mum:

_Dear mum _

_I have almost been with fairy tail for a whole year! It's been amazing alot of things have happened._

_ My secret hasn't leaked but I think someone might be catching on oh well I will manage_

_I hope u met dad In heaven or did he go to hell I wouldn't no _

_All in all I have have been doing well I think of you every day_

_XOXOl_

_Lucy_

I sealed the letter and placed it in the box with the others and put the box in a secret place so my letter won't be opened by well anyone.i crawled to bed and noticed that my window was opened I felt the blush reach my face as I thought of Natsu and if he would be here in the morning I smiled into sleep well I assumed it was sleep as that's the next thing I remember.

"KYAAAAAA"I screeched as I almost breathed in and suffocated, on a tee shirt as I realised...Natsu was in my bed he began to stir but didnt wake. I looked up at him and oulled the blankets Down so I could see, he looked so cute when he was asleep-cute this is natsu-what am I thinking...it's true though.

I decided to let him sleep so I tried to get up and sneak out but his arm was around my waist.

I took my chance and stroked his face to see if it was soft or not to my surprise it was very soft..."luce...stay" natsu sleepily muttered as a warm smile spread on his most I could do in this state was roll over and face the other way and view the time lacrima on my bedside table.7:30 it read,oh shit. I needed to wake Natsu up to get the train on time."natsu" I whispered In his ear it didn't I thought of a sinister evil plan I kissed his was the best plan ever. And it woke Natsu up...yes!now time to get going

**theres chapter one more coming soon sorry if it was crappy or short but it's 9:24 and I was Luna park today**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone I know I've been bad I haven't updated I got majorly distracted I'm an Aussie and I am just going back to school after hols and my dad confiscated my ipad and the laptop and told me to go outside then I was volunteering at the zoo then other things happened and our Internet CRASHED for like 2 days so I'm so INCREDIBLY sorry!**

*Natsu pov*  
I opened my eyes as my nose was wet(A/N:hahaha I had writers block write here).I looked at a angry Luce who was acting as scary as Erza right no! I quickly decided to say something."Morning Luce"I mustered to say after a long time just staring at her in my sleepy state,"Get up"was all she said it I think, I was so scared.I needed more sleep so I rolled over and closed my eyes.I think I was asleep for about 5 minutes before I had ice cold water pored over my head...damn now I am awake"Luce I was asleep"

"We're late for the mission now"Lucy said with sadness.I saw my chance and took it "Yay no train"i said with as much enthusiasm as I could of had i really hate vehicles i feel sick thinking about it.I don't know how people cope. Lucy put her palm to her face and said very loudly, "We are getting on that train and going on that mission or I won't have any rent money!".I got up out of her warm bed and was hurriedly pulled out the door.

Oh no here comes the train someone help me. I turned my head and glanced quickly at Luce who was determined to get to that crap, the trainnnnn.I guess it will be ok if Luce knocks me I was *glancing* I noticed she was starring Wierdly at ..something, "you're weird Luce" slipped she is already mad at me but her answer was "ok"then she mumbled the last part.

*Lucy pov*  
My nose-kiss didn't he fell back well now he has to ride the train,I had a new plan I stared evily down words when ,"you're weird Luce"came out of Natsus mouth."Ok," than i mumbled after," whatever you say".Time for my evil plan too be set in boarded the train and immediately Natsu's face turned green and he wouldn't be able to converse the whole trip."Luce please!",He wants to be knocked is not going to happen hehehe."No,this is your punishment for making us late and calling me Wierd!".I did feel bad for Natsu so half way through our trip I looked at him mercifully and then changed my expression and whacked him as hard as I could on his head.

*Normal pov*

Lucy and Natsu rode the train all the way to (A/n:random town name insert) lalaine,and headed towards the house written on the they arrived at the clients house they knocked on the door.A middle aged now an came out and said "Hello".Lucy replied with the biggest smile she could manage on her face and said, "Hi, we are the mages you sent for,on the flyer."Natsu had his wide grin on and just waved his hand at the lady.  
The two Mages where filled in on the details and set out for the mission. They needed to deliver a bag of food to the next town. Natsu was a bit disappointed in the mission that Lucy had choosen it seemed to simple to were on there way over to the next town,when Natsu sniffed the air and yelled out "Igneel! Is that you?".Lucy was dumbfounded how could he know if Igneel was around the corner?she then realised her stupid mistake. Natsu is a dragon slayer of course he recognises his smell. Natsu ran around the corner with high hopes yelling as he went "Igneel!".

*Lucy pov*

I ran after Natsu as fast as I the while a little afraid if it is really Igneel.I have never met a dragon before,who has there supposed to be after meeting Natsu and the others I didn't think so now.(A/N:This sentence right here is why it took so long to update).I turned the corner and there was a cave big enough to fit a dragon through the legs carried themselves to Natsu my eyes watering more and more with each step I took."Na-natsu...I", I couldn't speak I realised that this is the cave,the place that natsu last saw his doubt in my mind that he wasn't real was gone long the first time I saw Natsu crying out of sadness and loss."Igneel...why did you leave?".i was standing next to him numb to anything but him.I walked around Natsu so that we were face to face.I wrapped my arms around his responded instantly and hugged me back crying into my soft silent cry that makes you think there not crying at only reason I knew that he was crying is because my shoulder was drenched with water."I'll never ever leave you Natsu" I whispered quietly into his ear "I'll always be here"

After a few seconds Natsu slowly ended the long his forehead against mine,held my hands softly by my side and said with a quiet seriousness "I'm never going to let you leave me". I. Breathe in with a slight uptime to my voice,that was an unexpected continued to say "I would not be able to _continue without you_". He lifted his forehead of mine,turned away from the cave,his hand lit up with fire and he ran in a half circle and jumped into the air with the most serious/sad expression on his face.

**So that that's chapter 2 chapter three I will put an effort in to write edit and put up if ii get some reviews...or not depends how I for the wait but 945word Nalu**


	3. I'm sorry

Im so sorry for leaving u guys with nothing for months but

I'm sorry again but I have given up writing this for now i just don't like it and am going to reedit and Redo in the holidays so thank you all who have followed,reviewed and favourited.

BUT plz wait I what've not totally given up on this stick with me I will bring it back eventually Btw Im an Aussie so hols are a couple of months away

sorry again

See you in a few months

Fairy elf


End file.
